


What Happens in 221B, Stays in 221B

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Mary finds out John is cheating on her and goes to a friend for a rant.





	What Happens in 221B, Stays in 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, haven't proof read and did this on my phone. Xx

"The bastard is cheating on me!"

Mary came storming into the flat, Sherlock looking up from his seat glancing over at the enraged woman, now was she on about what he thought she was on about. 

"Mary I don't think it counts as cheating before you two got together, besides it was only the once and John told me to never breath a word-" 

Mary frowned as she saw her friend get a little flustered for words, it then hit her what he was going on about, she rolled her eyes and interrupted him. 

"Not you! I know about you and John! Not that he told me, but the man can't lie for shit. I wouldn't care if it was you that he was sleeping with behind my back, I would fully expect it if I'm honest, but it's not you! It's some woman named E." 

Mary briefly calm went back into anger again, heading to the kitchen to find any form of alcohol. Digging under the cupboard she found a bottle of brandy Lestrade bought Sherlock about 5 years ago, unopened and slightly dusty, grabbing two glasses she filled them both halfway before handing one to Sherlock, downing hers then flopping in Johns armchair. Huffing she poured herself another glass, to very quickly down it once more. 

Sherlock observed her silently for a moment, surprised she gave him a glass of alcohol to consume himself, he thought maybe he should drink it, might ease the whining that was about to come from the woman infront if him. 

"How do you know he's cheating?" 

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly how she knew, John wasn't the brightest when it came to lying, wasn't overly good at hiding his feelings, nor hiding his dodgy acts and Mary was very clever, spending enough time with Sherlock he knew she had picked up some of his observation traits, which basically made it impossible for John to get away with anything. Mary glared at Sherlock as he asked, she knew very well that he'd already has a suspicion about it. All in all, she also knew that he only asked so she's rant it out and help calm her down a little. With a sigh and decided to speak.

"I saw his texts. His passcode is Rosie's birthday, not very secure if I say so myself, but he keeps sneaking around with his phone, so I looked." 

She put down the bottle having a third glass already poured, standing up now she started to pace the flat as she spoke.

"I miss you! When can I see you again! I really enjoyed last time!" 

She started to mimic the texts in a high childlike voice, pulling funny mocking faces as she did, clearly the brandy was hitting her pretty quickly. Sherlock wasn't surprised the woman clearly hadn't eaten much today.   
Looking down at his own glass he decided to down his first one. Screwing his face up as the liquid burned his throat, although after a moment it settled nicely in his stomach, leaving a warm feeling. 

"What did he say when you questioned him?" 

"He called me jealous and delusional, apparently I have baby brain and need to get more sleep!" 

She scoffed as she decided to drink her third drink slower this time. Getting a little dizzy from pacing she moved to flop on the sofa. Her anger going but sadness kicking in. 

"Why is he cheating on me? I'm meant to be everything he god dam wants? The girl he must be seeing must be a pure psychopath!" 

She shook her head. Sherlock observed her, he did find moments like this interesting, because Mary was such a strong woman, no one saw her cry, no one saw her sad, she was very incontrol of her emotions and he always admired her for that. But right now, intoxicated and relaxed, she let her emotions show a bit more. Her bottom lip coming out a little as a pout, her cheeks flushed from the rushing around and her eyes blue and filled with sorrow. 

He felt bad for her, because he didn't believe she deserved it, getting up, grabbing the bottle and his glass he moved to sit next to her, placing both items in the coffee table before wrapping a arm around her dainty shoulders.

"What you going to do?" 

His voice was quiet but he knew she could hear him. She replied with a sigh and moved to curl into the side of his body, curling in very naturally as if it was as a regular thing they did. 

"I don't know... Poor Rosie..."

She simply sighed and went to sip her drink again. They both stayed quiet for a little bit longer before she changed the subject.

"This is good stuff, how old is it?" 

She sat up now grabbing the bottle and taking a look. 

"Well I'd say 22 years now?" 

Mary showed him the bottle and he nodded. 

"Yes Lestrade bought it for me for my birthday, no idea how he found out, but he did." 

He shrugged a little taking the bottle and pouring himself another before topping up Mary's glass. 

"Trying to get me drunk?" 

She joked giggling a little. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, eyebrow raising as he put the bottle down, it was nice to hear her a bit happier. 

"Let me remind you for the 2 glasses you poured and gulped yourself before my friendly top up, I think you got yourself drunk first." 

He gave her a smile, showing he was happy to tease her a little with her own joke. 

"Excuse me! I'm not drunk!" 

"Of course not." 

Sherlock replied with a sarcastic tone, taking a swig from his freshly poured drink. Clearly Mary took that as a dare and stood up, putting the glass on the coffee table, shoving the coffee table to one side. She grabbed Sherlocks iPod, connected it to some speakers then she started to dance. 

Sherlock watching with shock smirked, he found this very clearly disorganised drunk dancing to be amusing, so he decided to sit there and watch her. Her arms flying everywhere and her legs doing a weird tap dance with a few flicks here and there. 

After a moment she stopped, putting a hand out for Sherlock to take, he shook his head and focused on his drink once more, not that his eyes left her. 

"No, you can come and dance, or I'm going to have to start charging you for these dances." 

Sherlock scoffed placing his glass down as he stood up. 

"Not that I've been to those places before, but I'm aware that they charge for sexy dances not... Whatever the hell you where just doing." 

Mary gasped pretending to act all offend. 

"Well excuse me Mr Holmes, I can do sexy dances!" 

"I don't doubt it." 

Sherlock responded with a grin, clearly th alcohol had gone straight to his head too, he felt less things, meaning he didn't care that he was flirting a little with Mary.

"Don't make me prove you wrong Sherlock!"

"How much do I owe you then?" 

Mary giggled but playfully shoved Sherlock, not realising his hands where around her waist so when he flopped back onto the sofa she came tumbling on top of him with a little squeal. His hands still around her waist, although a little tighter in this moment, not wanting her to be hurt as she fell. 

"You are a cheeky sod."

She pushed herself to sit up right on his lap, legs straddling him, her arms resting on his shoulders as she looked down at the curly haired man. 

He looked up at her, seeing her cheeks flush a little more now, his eyes connected with her, he couldn't help but notice her pupils dilate. He moved one hand to her neck, stroking the skin gently while feeling her pulse. This woman was aroused.   
He snapped out of his deductions when he felt her hand on his neck too, her fingers pressing slightly on his pulse, clearly she had the same test in mind. 

When Mary clearly got her answer she edged a little closer to his face, hips sliding down his thighs a little his hand resting on her thigh while the other moved back down to her hip. Although this was the moment he noticed Mary was wearing a dress. Never breaking eye contact with the woman as his fingers played with the hem of her ridden up dress.

Mary shifted a little on his lap causing slight friction to Sherlock's growing bulge, not he had noticed until that moment. This encouraged Sherlock to kiss her neck, the moment was right, both fired up and aroused, both in need of attention. Mary gasps a little, as the hand on her neck moved to his hair, gently gripping his curls.

"Mary, make your decision now... I don't take well to teasing, if you are going to walk away, now's the time." 

Sherlock whispers lips tracing over the thumping pulse in her neck. She panted out just a little as she pulled his head back so he could see her face. 

"I want you Sherlock!"

A moment of locking eyes both, dilated, hot and teased from just a few moments of closeness, Sherlock knew she wasn't going to change her mind. Leaning forward he captured her lips, what started out to be slow and gentle, as they both got used to it, very quickly turned into heated and passionate. 

A soft moan leaving Mary's lips as she started to undo Sherlock's shirt, leaving the paleness of his chest, her hips grinding down a few times causing Sherlock to gasp a little in pleasure from the friction. His hands roaming under the skirt of her dress and very quickly found her underwear, his fingers hooked on the material and pulled them down just a little. The way she was sitting preventing him from pulling them down properly. 

Mary bit his bottom lip teasingly before she pulled away to kiss his neck.

"So eager!"

She purred a little as she slid off his lap and on to her knees, her lips on his chest then stomach while her hand cupped the man's bulge. 

Her own eagerness showing as she undid his trousers and pulled them down, licking her lips a little when she saw the shape of his asset under the fabric of his boxers. 

"Mr Holmes, what have you been hiding from me..." 

Mary's voice was almost a moan as she pulled his boxers down, Sherlock lifting his lips just a little as his cock sprung free, his hand automatically wrapped around himself, giving himself a few much needed stroke, although Mary wasn't impressed and smacked his hand away. 

"Don't touch!"

She softly scolded as her own hand wrapped around him, she wasn't able to hold him properly her hand was so small, but that didn't stop her. She gave him one small stroke causing Sherlock to groan just a little, before her lips went to his lips and started to tease him. 

Lips hovering over the tip gently as she introduced her tongue, flicking over the sensitive tip, eyes on the detectives face as she took in every tiny reaction.   
It wasn't long until her lips wrapped around the man's tip and sucked. Sherlock very suddenly moaned, clearly he wasn't used to pleasure like this, Mary was aware of that and was planning on being gentle with him, unless he asked otherwise. 

Sherlocks hand went into Mary's hair, simply for support while the other roamed a little to find something else to grip on. Mary's free hand slides up to take his hand, interlocking their fingers as she moved to Bob her head a little. Only taking a few inches into her mouth for the moment. Tongue swirling around the tip her hand slowly stroking the base. Her mouth sucking softly as she used her lips to cause friction around his cock. Sherlock panting softly and letting out eager moans as he relaxed. If he was honest, he'd never been given a blowjob before, so this was very new for him. 

She started to take him deeper, at least of him into her mouth, sucking, tongue swirling and her hand stroking his base eagerly. Sherlocks head fell back and he moaned loudly now.

"Mary..." 

He moaned out her name as he panted more. His cheeks and chest flushing red, his back arching just a little and hips bucking just a little. Mary felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch a few times indicating that if she continued he'd be done rather quickly. 

She slowed down and pulled away, giving his slit one last lick before she stood up Infront of him now. 

Sherlocks head leaning back still, catching his breath for a second before opening his eyes, he was then greeted to a fully naked Mary, his eyes roaming up and down her body slowly. Having a baby made her stunning. He'd seen her once in a bikini, the one day they dragged him to the beach a few years ago, he always thought she was too skinny, but now, her body was fuller, looked like a beautiful curvy young woman, the minimal stretch marks, the imperfections made her perfect. His eyes moved to her breasts, not as perky as he'd imagined they used to be, but still full and beautiful. Well tamed blonde pubic hair followed by flawless soft looking skin. 

Mary blushed as she saw Sherlock staring at her, his jaw was open, she moved to straddle him again pushing off his shirt properly. 

"You look beautiful."

Sherlock whispers his hands sliding up her thighs and over her hips, his hand becoming curious and slides over her bum. Pulling her closer to him their lips connected once more. Tasting himself didn't bother him, kissing her deeply as he helped push off the remaining clothes. 

The kiss deepening and their tongues flickering against eachother, Sherlock's hands very slowly moved to cup her breasts softly. His thumbs moving over her nipples and teasing them hard, she was grunting against his lips and her hand wrapped around him again, bringing his tip to her soaking folds. 

"Mary... Are you sure?" 

He whispers giving one last chance to back out if she wanted too, her lips brushing over his she nodded, with a quick shift in motion she moved her position and slides firmly down on Sherlock's cock.

Both of them moaned and they stayed still for a few moments as they caught their breath. Mary using this time to adjust around Sherlock, feeling so much bigger inside of her, she was used to much smaller. Sherlock had only slept with a woman once before, this was when he was 21 and experimenting a little with which gender was better to sleep with. At that time he chose men, having the occasional fling with a man once every 3 years, as that's what he discovered to be enough to satisfy the man. 

He kisses her again now before bucking his hips to go even deeper into her, a little desperate for some friction in this tight space. Mary groaned her arms wrapping around Sherlock's neck. Her face moving to be burried into his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin as she started to bounce on him, giving them the friction the both need. 

Sherlock gasped as he started to move, moving his hips with with her, giving equal amount of effort into this moment. Both of them moaning together as he slid in and out of her with ease. 

Staying in this position for a few minutes before Sherlock got bored of the pace, he wrapped his arms around her and moved so she was laying on her back, his knees opening her legs up wider as he started to thrust into her a bit faster. 

Mary moaned into Sherlock's ear, her hands clawing his back and moving to kiss him once more. Kissing back Sherlock used one hand to grab her leg to keep it open while his other hand moved to rub her clit. His hand resting on her stomach while his thumb focused on rubbing her clit. 

Unable to stay quiet now she started to moan loudly, Sherlock's face burried into her neck, lazily kissing it as he picked up the pace a bit more. Thrusting in deep and hard, experimenting on angles. Although he very quickly discovered which angle was perfect for hitting Mary's sweet spot and focused on thrusting into her like that. 

Mary hadn't had sex this good in a long time and could feel her orgasm building up quickly, one hand sliding into Sherlock hair gripping it firmly while her other hand clawed at his back. 

"Sherlock!"

She cried out as her orgasm hit. Her body shook her eyes closed but mouth opened. Legs shaking and her pussy clammed around her lover's cock.   
Sherlock groaned loudly but held back his own orgasm, he didnt want this to end yet, slowly down a little and using both hands to grip her thighs now. From the research he'd done, he now knew it would be very easy to give her multiple orgasms, first one out the way, her body is already sensitive to more. He pushed himself up a little with his arms gripping the arm rest above ever head and kept thrusting in deep to her, kissing her lips once more.

"Can we change position?" 

He whispers, she nodded eagerly and started to shift, he pulled out of her for a moment and moved to kneel on the sofa watching her moved into her next position. She was now all fours on the floor, Sherlock grinned as that's exactly what he had in mind next. 

Moving to kneel behind her, he slid back in to the even tighter hole. Grunting and started to thrust into her deeply again with minimal hesitation. She clearly prefer this position as her moans became louder, her legs parting more and her back arched in a perfect curve. 

Sherlocks hand runs over her back softly as he started to become rough with her now, thrusting in harder so skin slapped against skin at every full connection. 

"Fuck! Sherlock!" 

Mary moaned out as she gripped the rug on the floor, her head handing low as her body rocked back to meet every hard thrust. She felt like he was going deeper and deeper, hitting that prime spot inside her everytime.

The heat and pressure in the base of her stomach started to build up rapidly once more, her legs shaking her body rippling with pleasure, before once more she orgasmed, whimpering and moaning loudly, her arms giving in and she became head down in this position. Sherlock eased off a little but continued to thrust into her hard, once more holding back his own orgasm. 

Once he was sure her second orgasm was finished he picked up the pace once more. Starting to fuck her a little more bruttually. His hand moving over her back and grip into her hair, gripping the blonde curls gently and pulling her head back. She whimpered briefly as her head got pulled back to be back up on her hands. 

"Sherlock!" 

She warned again, her body sensitive and waves after waves of pleasure went through her body and for the third time she orgasmed around Sherlock. The man gripped her hips as he grunted holding back his orgasm once last time, he knew he wouldn't be able too once more but I'm sure Mary would be okay if he came on her 4th orgasm. 

He slowed right now, rocking into her slowly as they both caught their breath for a moment. She got up and moved, rolling over so she was on her back, looking up at Sherlock with tired puppy eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him ontop of her, hand hand around his neck as she pulled him into a soft kiss while the other on his bum, pushing his hips down so his shaft would once again be inside of her. 

"Cum with me this time..." 

She whispers against his lips, he nodded and started to move inside of her once more, he knew what she liked now and very much focused on her prime spot inside of her, both of them moaning together, both of them moving in perfect rhythm, Sherlock becoming firmer as he focused on bringing himself to his climax. 

Mary's hand scratching his back once more, her mouth marking his shoulders and her legs wrapped around Sherlock's tiny waist. Both of them moaning, both of them sweating and panting, but none cared for the noise of the sweat as each of them experienced ripple after rippled of intensive pleasure. 

Sherlock gasped as he gripped the rug and suddenly came, he tensed up as he ejaculated inside of Mary, having almost lost control of his body, Mary panted and stroked his face encouraging him and showing him it's okay. 

Almost collapsing ontop of her, he then realised he didn't get her to orgasm that one last time, pulling out of her carefully he then slid down between her legs. 

"Sherlock you don't have-" 

Before she could finished he'd slid two fingers deep inside of her and his tongue was flickering over her clit, she moaned legs opening wider and her hand sliding into his damp curls. 

"Sherly..." 

She moaned out watching him tongue flick expertly on her sensitive nub. His fingers deep inside finding that sweet spot of hers once more and then focused on it. Fingers going in deep and fast, watching her back arch, her eyes closed and her breathing heavies.

His mouth switching between sucking on her clit to flickering at it with his tongue rapidly so she got different types of pleasure while his fingers kept moving expertly. 

Mary started to whimper as her orgasm started to build up heavily, gasping and grunting then suddenly she went silent. Her body was shaking, her eyes where shut firmly and the walls in her pussy went very tightly around Sherlock's fingers. He slowed down but kept moving them, his tongue gently licking her her nub until she gasps in pleasure closes her legs around his face, I dictated her orgasm was over and she's currently way too sensitive for more pleasure. 

With that he slides his finger out, gave her one last teasing lick before moving to lay ontop of her once more. Pecking her lips softly and stroking a hand over her curvy hips and waist. Laying beside her on the floor now, gently she lifted his arm and moved to lay on his chest. 

"Same again next week?" 

Mary teased looking up at him breathlessly, Sherlock chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

"What happens in 221B, stays in 221B... Unless Mrs Hudson knows then it will be front page gossip." 

"It's good she's not home then..." 

Mary whispers stroking a hand over Sherlock's chest. 

"John can never know..." 

"I know Sherl, I think he and I need to get a divorced now... For Rosie's sake and my sanity." 

Sherlock sighed but nodded.

"If that's what you think is best for Rosie."

"I do." 

"Then I support you, but I support John too."

Mary looked up at Sherlock and strokes his cheek. 

"I know, you are too good to me Sherlock Holmes, and this is happening again."

She sniggered and he chuckled shaking his head then kissed her.


End file.
